


A secret only the stars know

by Starry_Starry_Night



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Incest, Love, M/M, Sibling Incest, Siblings, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 02:36:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11026833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starry_Starry_Night/pseuds/Starry_Starry_Night
Summary: Dante e Vergil sono stati separati dopo la morte di Eva e si incontrano, ormai vent'enni, in un night club dove Dante balla per pagarsi la retta universitaria. Tra loro scatta la scintilla, ma un cupo presagio rischia di rovinare questo sentimento appena sbocciato.





	A secret only the stars know

Non gli piacevano quel tipo di locali, sempre affollati, caotici, così diversi dalla rassicurante calma della biblioteca della facoltà o della libreria di casa sua, dove si rifugiava a leggere la sera. Corpi che si urtavano, fiumi di alcol, musica all’ultimo volume, ragazze quasi completamente svestite e una nube di talco che entrava nei polmoni bruciando come il fuoco, più delle sigarette. Andare al Love Planet era stata una pessima idea. Osservò i suoi quattro accompagnatori: tutti colleghi di università e soprattutto tutti figli di amici del padre. Erano solo una piccola parte del gruppo di cui faceva, malvolentieri, parte. Vergil li odiava, preferiva di gran lunga passare le proprie giornate da solo piuttosto che in compagnia di quegli impiccioni buoni a nulla che non sapevano far altro che spassarsela con le donne. Ci stava solo perché suo padre gli aveva imposto di uscire e stringere contatti con i propri coetanei, altrimenti gli avrebbe confiscato tutti i libri. Non si sprecavano neanche a studiare, vivendo sulle spalle dei genitori e delle loro raccomandazioni. Mandò giù una sorsata d’acqua per inumidirsi la gola, non vedeva l’ora di andarsene. Uno del gruppo gli sorrise, avvicinandosi per sussurrargli all’orecchio che stavano per vedere uno spettacolo davanti al quale neanche lui avrebbe potuto trattenere le risate. Com’era che si chiamava quel tipo? Scrollò le spalle, poco importava.  
Le luci improvvisamente si spensero per poi riaccendersi puntate sulla passerella rialzata che correva lungo buona metà della stanza, partendo da una porta prima celata da dei drappeggi rossi. Da lì uscirono una decina di ragazzi e ragazze con indosso quelli che sembravano dei costumi da carnevale molto eccentrici, tra piume e gonne paillettate; i ballerini iniziarono a muoversi seguendo una coreografia ben studiata e lui alzò gli occhi al cielo. Perché era lì? Tutti quei colori gli stavano dando il mal di testa, voleva solo scappare da quella massa informe di gente che sembrava poterlo fagocitare da un momento all’altro. All’improvviso un’altra figura attraversò la passerella di corsa mentre i ballerini si aprivano formando un corridoio umano. Quando fu vicina al palo alla fine del percorso, la barriera che delimitava la vita di tutti i giorni da quel delirio variopinto, spiccò un balzo e vi si avvinghiò, compiendo una serie di acrobazie degne dei più grandi ballerini di pole-dance. Gli altri al suo tavolo iniziarono a ridere a crepapelle e lui, non capendone la ragione, si concentrò sulla figura di quello che scoprì essere un ragazzo di non più di vent’anni, con un side-cut sul lato sinistro e i capelli che ricadevano lisci a destra. I suoi movimenti erano provocanti, fluidi come se fosse stato una cosa sola con il palo, avesse dovuto farle lui tutte quelle smorfie sarebbe morto di vergogna. Seguiva avidamente con gli occhi ogni avvitamento del giovane, i suoi muscoli contratti e scolpiti, i suoi sguardi ammiccanti. Si rabbuiò, gli erano sempre piaciuti gli uomini, non aveva mai fermato lo sguardo su curve prosperose o labbra gonfie e rosee, come quelle della ragazza che si era avvicinata al giovane per compiere un numero in doppio. Il ballerino la attirò a sé e un boato si levò dal pubblico in larga parte femminile, i loro movimenti erano incredibilmente sincronizzati, dovevano conoscersi alla perfezione. Le sue mani scorrevano sul corpo di lei senza fermarsi in un punto ben preciso e Vergil non poté fare a meno di immaginarsi al suo posto. Resosi conto della piega che i suoi pensieri erano sul punto di prendere afferrò il bicchiere con il drink, trangugiando in un soffio il suo contenuto. L’alcol scese giù come una colata di lava, risvegliandolo al pari di uno schiaffo in pieno volto.  
Lo spettacolo andò avanti per un tempo infinito, anche dopo l’uscita di scena del ballerino, tanto che ad un certo punto lui si congedò dal gruppo dicendo d’aver bisogno di un po’ d’aria.  
La notte era gelida fuori dalle porte del Love Planet, silenziosa e nera come un gatto, solo i bagliori dei lampioni a fendere l’oscurità e la leggera nebbia che si andava formando. Il display del telefono indicava le due e mezza; sperò vivamente che quei babbei non avessero intenzione di rimanere lì dentro fino all’alba, perché lui era stanco di tutto quel chiasso. Accese una sigaretta, appoggiandosi al muro in mattoni, fumava soltanto quando non c’era nessuno che potesse raccontarlo a suo padre. Osservò la nuvola grigiastra salire verso l’alto e sentì una stretta alla bocca dello stomaco, come se contenesse tutte le bugie che riempivano le sue giornate. Un bugiardo, ecco cos’era, non riusciva mai ad essere sincero fino in fondo, neanche con sé stesso.  
-Lo sai che quella roba fa male, vero?- sobbalzò, colto di sorpresa dalla voce squillante alle sue spalle.  
Il ballerino di prima sorrise da dietro una sciarpa rossa. Gli fece uno strano effetto vederlo vestito, ma soprattutto gli fece strano il fatto che i suoi capelli alla luce tendessero ad un rosa pallido. Lo sconosciuto si piazzò al suo fianco, nella direzione opposta a dove saliva il fumo, soffiando sulle mani per riscaldarle. Vergil gli lanciò inizialmente un’occhiata annoiata, ma si ritrovò a guardarlo ancora e ancora, sconvolto dalla somiglianza tra loro due, avevano persino lo stesso colore di occhi. Quelli del giovane però sembravano un po’ assenti, quasi fosse perso in chissà quali pensieri.  
-Ti ho visto tra il pubblico, eri con i ragazzi dell’università- gli ci volle un po’ prima di capire che si stesse riferendo a lui e rispose con un imbarazzato “eh”, spegnendo la sigaretta sulla sola della scarpa.  
Avrebbe voluto chiedergli come li conoscesse visto che erano tutti figli di persone abbienti e lui si prostituiva in un locale per guadagnarsi da vivere, ma la risposta arrivò prima di quanto pensasse.  
-Allora forse siamo colleghi, io faccio il secondo anno- quella era proprio bella: com’era possibile che un dipendente del Love Planet frequentasse una delle più prestigiose università della città? Certo che il mondo era pieno di sorprese.  
– Ti sto importunando per caso? - sorrise il ragazzo, senza guardarlo – Purtroppo sono un chiacchierone, a volte inizio a parlare con la gente senza neanche rendermene conto -.  
-Non mi stai importunando- sorprese se stesso nel pronunciare quelle parole, di solito avrebbe preferito essere lasciato in pace, ma c’era qualcosa in lui che lo attirava – anche io sono al secondo anno, mi chiamo Vergil Adams- gli porse la mano guantata.  
-Dante Redgrave- rispose stringendola con calore – ti sarai annoiato tantissimo, avevi una faccia prima-  
-Abbastanza, non sono il tipo da feste del genere- tornò ad appoggiarsi al muro, seguendo con gli occhi una coppietta che sfidava il freddo camminando abbracciata.  
-Anche io, però il lavoro non si sputa, giusto?- Dante reclinò la testa, osservando il cielo terso e disseminato di stelle. Chissà a cosa stava pensando, si chiese Vergil, concentrandosi sulle ciocche colorate che gli ricadevano sul viso. Sembrava completamente diverso da quando, dimenandosi sul palco, aveva mandato in visibilio la folla; non che ci volesse molto, la maggior parte di quelle donne erano frustrate e single. Esattamente come lui. Dovette però ammettere che quel tipo aveva un certo appeal anche una volta sceso dal palco (e dal palo). Sentendosi osservato, Dante si voltò sorridendogli e il suo cuore prese a battere in modo irregolare, non gli era mai successo prima. Avvampò, tentando goffamente di nascondersi dietro il colletto del cappotto, odiava perdere la sua solita compostezza.  
-Sicuro che non ci siamo mai incontrati prima? Eppure mi sembra di conoscerti- disse Dante senza smettere di guardarlo, fingendo di non aver notato il suo imbarazzo – è impossibile che non abbiamo mai avuto neanche una lezione insieme-  
-Forse perché di solito c’è tanta gente, è facile non notare gli altri - Vergil si diede dell’idiota, con quei capelli spiccavano entrambi come una margherite in mezzo all’erba, eppure non aveva saputo trovare una spiegazione migliore. Tuttavia era sicuro di non aver mai visto alcun ragazzo con i capelli rosa all’università, se ne sarebbe ricordato; forse, pensò, li aveva tinti da poco.  
Ricambiò lo sguardo di Dante, perdendosi nelle sue iridi celesti.  
-Può essere, però cavoli com’è piccolo il mondo, frequentiamo anche le stesse persone- cinguettò quello, allegro, fin troppo.  
-Frequentare- ripeté quella parola come se avesse in bocca qualcosa di amaro – non è che ci esco sempre-.  
Dante si irrigidì, preso alla sprovvista da quella reazione, e lo studiò con cura. Alla fine scrollò le spalle, ridacchiando - Ho capito, ti stanno un po’ antipatici – lo disse con tono talmente tranquillo che anche lui si sorprese – Va bene se non ti piacciono, ognuno è fatto a modo suo-  
Era la prima volta che sentiva liquidare la questione in quel modo: suo padre lo tormentava giorno e notte, pregandolo di farsi degli amici,di uscire, di non rinchiudersi ore e ore sui libri. Di essere _normale_. Probabilmente avrebbe preferito avere un figlio idiota e perdigiorno, almeno nessuno dei suoi conoscenti si sarebbe permesso di prenderlo in giro. Li odiava, quei palloni gonfiati che ogni tanto si presentavano a casa loro per giocare a carte, non facevano altro che lanciare frecciatine su come i loro pargoli avessero una vita piena e mondana mentre lui se ne stava a casa da solo. Non erano affari che li riguardassero, a volte avrebbe voluto rispondergli a tono ma suo padre lo stroncava con un’occhiataccia.  
-Allora cosa pensi di fare dopo l’università?- riattaccò Dante, rannicchiandosi contro il muro, probabilmente nella vana speranza di trovare calore.  
-Mio padre ha un’azienda e vorrebbe che gli succedessi nella direzione- perché stava lì a parlare con uno sconosciuto? Poteva semplicemente dirgli che non erano affari suoi, voltare le spalle e andare via, come faceva sempre, ma non riusciva a comportarsi freddamente con lui – per questo ho scelto economia- .  
\- Fantastico! Io non ne ho proprio idea- rispose, fissandosi le mani – mi piacerebbe molto diventare pompiere come mio padre, salvare vite, però prima preferisco prendere una laurea, sai per avere un piano B-  
Vergil si sentì quasi in colpa, a lui non importava nulla di aiutare gli altri, non gli importava neanche l’università in sé, aveva soltanto obbedito al volere del padre. Detestava qualunque cosa avesse a che fare con la morte. Quando sua madre era stata male aveva passato ogni giorno al suo capezzale, aggrappandosi con forza alla sua mano quando gli infermieri tentavano di allontanarlo mentre lei si contorceva in preda agli spasmi. A quindici anni se l’era vista spirare tra le braccia, con la terribile sensazione di aver già vissuto quella scena, come se sua madre fosse morta due volte. La sognava spesso, ma non stesa sulla brandina, infilzata da innumerevoli aghi, no, la sognava avvolta dalle fiamme di un incendio, i capelli biondi che divampavano come una candela.  
Tendeva le mani verso di lui in una disperata richiesta di aiuto, implorando al suo bambino di salvarla.  
La ignorava sempre, voltandole le spalle: sua madre non aveva mai avuto i capelli biondi. Dal giorno del funerale in casa non c’erano state altre donne se non quelle delle pulizie, suo padre non si era voluto mai risposare.  
-Sei figlio unico?- Dante gli diede un colpetto sulla spalla per risvegliarlo, doveva essersi incantato.  
-Ehm … sì, tu?- domande scontate, da quanto non aveva una conversazione normale?  
-Ho una sorella più piccola, cioè, non è proprio mia sorella, è mia cugina, la figlia del fratello di mia mamma- spiegò, mostrandogli nel frattempo lo sfondo del cellulare che ritraeva lui, sorridente, con in braccio una bambina vestita da principessa – E’ rimasta orfana appena nata e siccome non aveva altri parenti l’abbiamo adottata noi-  
-Queste disgrazie non dovrebbero mai accadere- affermò Vergil e l’altro annuì, guardando con amore la fotografia. Si era sempre sentito molto solo da quel punto di vista, non avere qualcuno con cui condividere le lunghe giornate passate a casa lo faceva soffrire un po’. Non faceva esattamente male, era più una specie di bruciore all’altezza del petto, una sensazione di leggero soffocamento, ma non l’avrebbe mai ammesso. Lui non aveva bisogno di nessuno.   
-Adesso vai a casa?- chiese Dante, mettendo a posto il telefono.  
-Lo spero- sospirò, osservando la porta del locale – ma sembra ne abbiano ancora per molto-  
Prima che quello potesse rispondere, una figura venne loro incontro: era la ragazza con cui Dante aveva ballato. Capelli corti e neri, sfregio sul naso, un’evidente eterocromia e il seno prominente, sembrava la compagna ideale per il giovane. – Ecco dov’eri finito! – esclamò, dandogli un pugno sul braccio – Ti ho cercato ovunque brutto idiota-.  
Vergil alzò un sopracciglio, cosa ci trovava in quell’energumena?  
-Scusami è che ho incontrato un collega- Dante sorrise, grattandosi la nuca – Vergil, questa è Lady la mia migliore amica-  
-Ancora per poco se non muovi quel culone che ti ritrovi- lei gli fece la linguaccia, poi allungò una mano verso Vergil, il quale la strinse con uno strano sollievo. Sull’anulare della ragazza spiccava un solitario con un brillante al centro, se fosse stato Dante a regalarglielo non avrebbe detto che era la sua migliore amica, piuttosto la sua ragazza. Si sentì un idiota, anche se fossero stati fidanzati non lo riguardava.  
 – Piacere, perdonalo se ti ha assillato con i suoi discorsi, da piccolo è caduto dal seggiolone- la ragazza gli augurò una buona serata e si voltò, afferrando Dante per trascinarlo via con sé – Ora dobbiamo andare, sono in ritardo e sta volta mia madre mi fa il culo- .  
-Insomma, mi lasci salutare?- protestò lui, liberandosi e tornando indietro – Scusami, è che abbiamo un po’ di fretta-  
-Ho notato- disse Vergil con un mezzo sorriso – non voglio trattenerti, vai pure-  
Quello frugò in tasca, tirando fuori il telefono – Dammi il tuo numero, così poi magari ci teniamo in contatto-  
Vergil si trovò smarrito per qualche secondo, perché gli stava chiedendo il numero? Riuscì a malapena a balbettare le cifre e si accorse che i due erano spariti dopo un bel pezzo. Quando poi controllò il cellulare trovò un messaggio di Dante che gli augurava la buona notte; salvò a sua volta il numero del ragazzo e rientrò nel locale.  
##  
  
Lady lo stava ancora tenendo per mano quando si fermarono davanti alla sua macchina, aveva passato tutto il tragitto a pensare a quel ragazzo e non si era neanche reso conto di quanto l’amica stesse andando veloce. Sorrise tra sé, non gli piaceva mentire, ma doveva ammettere di essere un perfetto bugiardo: non era vero che non aveva mai notato Vergil prima di allora, anzi, lo aveva osservato attentamente per tutti e due gli anni. Sempre solo, sempre corrucciato, quelle poche volte che lo vedeva insieme ad altri sembrava sul punto di tirar fuori una pistola e spararsi un colpo in fronte. Non ricordava esattamente quando avesse deciso che doveva “aiutarlo”, non poteva lasciarlo lì a crogiolarsi nella sua solitudine, aveva bisogno di aprirsi di più. Tuttavia, non era mai riuscito ad avvicinarlo prima di quella notte, un colpo di fortuna in piena regola. Sarebbe stato un po’ lo stesso che prendersi cura dei ragazzini del quartiere dov’era cresciuto insieme a Lady, un posto abbastanza difficile. Certo, Vergil non lo avrebbe chiamato quasi ogni venerdì sera per farsi andare a prendere alla centrale di polizia dopo aver rubato un pacchetto di caramelle da un negozio o non sarebbe andato da lui piangendo a raccontargli di essere stato violentato dal figlio del macellaio, ma era una persona sola, bisognosa d’affetto, aveva il dovere di aiutarlo. Che ipocrita, la verità era che desiderava semplicemente farci amicizia … no, desiderava essere _il primo_ a farci amicizia davvero, forse anche l’unico. Non era così di solito, metteva sempre il bene degli altri prima del proprio, eppure dal momento in cui aveva posato gli occhi su di lui, aveva capito che Vergil doveva essere suo.  
 - Cos’è quel sorrisino ebete? – gli disse Lady, erano amici praticamente da sempre oltre che vicini di casa, a lei poteva raccontare ogni cosa. Avevano avuto una relazione ad un certo punto, ma la ragazza lo aveva lasciato, rimproverandogli che se avesse continuato a non prestare alcuna attenzione ai propri partner rischiava di rimanere solo a vita. Gli dicevano sempre che viveva nelle nuvole, ma non poteva farci niente, la sua mente era sempre presa da mille pensieri.  
– Se solo sapessi che ti frulla in quel cervello bacato- un pugno scherzoso lo raggiunse in pieno stomaco e lui rise, scompigliandole i capelli.  
-Sono solo contento di aver trovato un nuovo amico- mentì, dandole un bacio sulla fronte.  
-Come se fosse qualcosa di nuovo- Lady ridusse gli occhi a due fessure – tu non me la conti giusta, non ti sarai mica preso una cotta lampo per quel tipo? Non mi sorprenderebbe-  
-Non ti mentirei, lo sai- le sorrise, facendole rimescolare il sangue.  
Lo amava ancora anche dopo tutti quegli anni, ma Dante non amava nessuno, non l’aveva mai fatto. Il suo cuore era come una cassaforte e i suoi sentimenti perennemente celati dietro a una maschera di buon umore che neanche lei era riuscita a penetrare. Non era un ragazzo felice, questo lo sapeva bene, per quanto potesse sembrare aperto, affabile, teneva tutto dentro, rifiutandosi di condividere i propri dolori con gli altri, di condividere se stesso. Era come se non fosse mai presente, i suoi occhi erano quasi vuoti, persi in chissà quale memoria che non riusciva a richiamare alla mente. Non ricordava di essere stato adottato e lei, pur essendone a conoscenza, non gliel’aveva mai detto: sua madre le aveva imposto il divieto. Forse se fosse riuscito a far chiarezza nella sua mente sarebbe stato diverso, avrebbe potuto _amarla_. Gli occhi le andarono sull’anello che portava al dito, così strano per una che non metteva mai gioielli: era da stupidi sperare ancora di poter tornare con lui.  
Aveva sbagliato a lasciarlo, si disse, ma ormai era fatta, il suo fidanzato l’amava e lei gli era grata.  
Il viaggio di ritorno fu stranamente silenzioso, Lady era impegnata a guardare fuori dal finestrino, sembrava quasi triste, ma lui non le chiese il motivo, essendo quasi sicuro che fosse colpa sua. Era sempre colpa sua almeno per il 50%.  
Rientrò di soppiatto, stando attento a non fare rumore, ma suo padre era ancora sveglio, seduto sulla poltrona del salotto, il cappello dei vigili del fuoco in mano. Era un tipo strano, suo padre: i capelli prematuramente incanutiti, alto, ben piantato, incuteva timore in tutti eppure era un uomo mite, silenzioso, _buono_. Durante le chiassose riunioni familiari non apriva bocca, rintanato a capo tavola a bere il suo bicchiere di vino mentre gli altri discutevano animatamente o cantavano a squarciagola, già ubriachi.  
Quando parlava, però, tutti gli davano ascolto, specialmente lui. Era il suo mito.  
-Pà- disse sottovoce, mettendogli una mano sulla spalla muscolosa – che ci fai sveglio? Se la mamma ti vede dà di matto-  
-Era solo una bambina- si limitò a dire, accarezzando l’oggetto – non l’ho potuta salvare. Se l’è mangiata-.  
Dante chiuse gli occhi, non ricordava neanche la prima volta che, svegliatosi in piena notte a causa di un incubo, lo aveva trovato lì a contemplare il vuoto. Si era probabilmente trattato di un incendio, faceva sempre così quando moriva qualcuno, rimaneva su quella poltrona a rimuginare e rimuginare, finché gli occhi non gli si chiudevano da soli. Suo padre parlava del fuoco come se fosse una cosa viva, senziente, ne parlava come di un mostro che divorava le persone, ma lui faticava a capire il perché. Non c’era nulla che potesse dire o fare, così si limitò a dargli un bacio sulla guancia e a salire al piano di sopra. Trovò anche sua madre sveglia, seduta sul primo gradino, intenta a guardare il marito nell’oscurità e nel silenzio della casa. Lei, infermiera capo all’ospedale della città, era l’opposto dell’uomo, un vero vulcano, eppure quella sera sembrava spenta, sfiorita.  
Un dubbio lo colse - Era qualcuno che conoscevate? - lei scosse la testa, appoggiandosi alla sua gamba con fare stanco.  
-E’ stato un incendio- spiegò – a tuo padre non piacciono gli incendi, lo sai, soprattutto quando muore qualcuno-.  
-Fa il vigile del _fuoco_ , è normale che la maggior parte delle volte si tratti di incendi- le accarezzò la testa per tranquillizzarla – non capisco cosa ci sia di diverso da una morte che ne so … per annegamento-  
-Un giorno forse capirai perché tuo padre odia tanto il fuoco- disse lei vaga, per poi alzarsi e dare le spalle al marito – andiamo a dormire tesoro, è molto tardi- .  
Li amava entrambi più di ogni altra cosa al mondo, ma non riusciva a capire perché a volte sembrassero portare un fardello indicibile. Forse c’era stato qualcuno di molto caro che suo padre non era riuscito a salvare e rifiutava di parlarne.  
Si seppellì sotto le coperte, decidendo di essere troppo stanco per pensare a qualunque cosa. Quella notte sognò fuoco, soltanto fuoco, un mare di fiamme che inghiottivano tutto. Il salotto non era quello di casa sua, ne era più che certo, ma sembrava familiare, così come le grida che provenivano alle sue spalle. Qualcuno lo stava chiamando disperatamente, era la voce di un bambino. “Dove sei? Dove sei?” avrebbe voluto rispondere, ma c’era troppo fumo, troppo caldo. La voce tacque. _Sono morti_ , pensò, _e tra poco morirò anche io_ , solo che non sapeva chi fossero “loro”, né perché il pensiero della loro morte facesse tanto male. Qualcuno rideva, una risata roca, crudele.  
 _Il seme di Sparda è stato distrutto._ Sparda, Sparda.  
 _Papà?_  
Per un attimo vide solo rosso, poi suo padre che lo afferrava per le braccia e lo traeva in salvo. Quando si svegliò, madido di sudore, lui era davvero lì, pronto per entrare in servizio. Ai piedi del letto sua sorella era già vestita e con lo zaino in spalla – Ciao Tato- era così carina con quel sorriso pieno di buchi – sta notte ho perso un altro dentino, adesso la fata mi porta i soldi- la bambina si sfregò le mani.  
-Ti stai facendo i milioni- ridacchiò, facendole segno di avvicinarsi a dargli un bacio – pà come mai mi hai svegliato? -  
L’uomo lo guardò per un po’, poi prese per mano la figlia e gli diede le spalle, uscendo – Non poltrire, studia-.  
Dante rimase a fissare la porta, suo padre era proprio un tipo strano pensò sorridendo.  
\- Sparda – disse, sdraiandosi nuovamente, non era la prima volta che sognava quella parola. Più che una parola era un nome, il nome di un demone, un demone buono. Sua madre era molto religiosa e quando le aveva raccontato uno di quei sogni gli aveva spiegato che Sparda si era opposto ai suoi fratelli all’inferno per amore dell’umanità, sigillandoli con un incantesimo inviolabile. Per qualche strano motivo ogni volta che quel nome gli tornava in mente non poteva fare a meno di associarlo a suo padre.  
– Da farci un libro sta storia- disse ad alta voce.  
-Dante- gli urlò sua madre dall’altra stanza – non parlare solo come i pazzi-.  
Lui si coprì la faccia con il cuscino, la giornata era iniziata benissimo.  
##  
  
Anche il risveglio di Vergil non fu piacevole, anzi, aveva fatto soltanto incubi tremendi. Il padre era già uscito e la casa giaceva nel più totale silenzio, contribuendo a perpetuare la sensazione di inquietudine che non lo aveva abbandonato dalla notte precedente. Il sogno era stato più disturbato e contorto del solito: c’era Dante in mezzo alle fiamme, non la donna dai capelli biondi, e lui non riusciva a raggiungerlo per dirgli di mettersi in salvo. Tutto era diventato confuso ma ricordava di aver sentito qualcuno ridere di gusto e mormorare una parola strana.  
\- Sparda - disse ad alta voce, cercando di trovarvi un significato – questa è l’ultima volta che vado al Love Planet - scosse la testa, come se quel locale fosse la fonte di tutte le sue sventure. Era certo che quella parola non avesse senso, dopotutto i sogni non devono averne, eppure per togliersi un dubbio la cercò prima sul vocabolario e, non contento, su internet. Inizialmente non trovò nulla, almeno non su siti di informazione conosciuti, poi incappò in una pagina dall’aspetto abbastanza sinistro, la quale descriveva un fantomatico Sparda come il cavaliere oscuro che millenni prima aveva salvato il mondo umano dalla distruzione. Chiuse il computer, imbronciato, ma perché perdeva tempo con quelle sciocchezze?  
La mattinata trascorse lentamente dopo la breve parentesi dei deliri del web,quel pomeriggio doveva giocare a calcio con i colleghi ma non aveva alcuna voglia di rivedere le loro facce sceme e poi lui detestava sporcarsi di terra ed erba. Beh veramente detestava sporcarsi in ogni caso. Poteva rifiutare, ma perché farsi mancare l’opportunità di dimostrare a quei decerebrati che era superiore a loro anche in quello? Ogni volta facevano quasi a pugni per chi dovesse averlo in squadra perché equivaleva a vittoria certa. Alla fine la spuntava sempre quello che Vergil considerava il “leader” del gruppo, Jason, non gli portava alcun rispetto, non lo meritava, eppure riconosceva la sua capacità di tenere almeno un po’ unito quel manipolo di squinternati.  
Non prendeva mai mezzi pubblici ma il campetto era abbastanza lontano da casa sua e la macchina l’aveva il padre, quindi fu costretto ad adattarsi e condividere un quarto d’ora di traversata seduto sull’autobus accanto a un’anziana signora con uno scarso igiene personale e un giovane con dei dread che avrebbero fatto orrore a qualunque ispettore sanitario. Pregò che tutto finisse al più presto per poter tornare a casa e strofinarsi con il sapone antibatterico fino quasi a levarsi la pelle.  
Arrivato a destinazione trovò Jason e un altro del gruppo intenti a fronteggiarsi. Sbuffò, poco interessato al motivo del contendere, finché non si accorse, avvicinandosi, che accanto a quel ragazzo c’era Dante.  
Quest’ultimo, appena lo vide, sgranò gli occhi, poi sorrise correndogli incontro e mettendogli un braccio intorno alla spalla. Si irrigidì, completamente paralizzato da quella manifestazione d’affetto, non si aspettava proprio di vederlo lì, poteva sentire il proprio cuore battere all’impazzata per la sorpresa.  
-Eccolo qui il mio nuovo amico- disse Dante, lasciandolo andare con una pacca di commiato.  
-Vi conoscete?- chiese Jason, alzando un sopracciglio, poi li squadrò attentamente, assumendo un’espressione sconcertata – Dio ma siete identici-.  
-Ci siamo incontrati ieri sera- spiegò il giovane, ancora euforico – è fantastico, vero? Come guardarsi allo specchio- alla luce la somiglianza spiccava ancora di più, se Dante avesse tinto i capelli di bianco sarebbero sembrati davvero due gemelli.  
 _Gemelli_.  
Scacciò via quel pensiero orribile, non avevano alcun vincolo di parentela, doveva essere una pura casualità. Lo stesso Dante sembrò leggermente turbato dalla cosa, come se gli fosse tornato in mente un ricordo dimenticato, ma non disse nulla. Jason e il ragazzo di prima tornarono a discutere per qualche minuto, lasciando loro il tempo di prepararsi.  
-Allora- disse l’altro, per rompere l’imbarazzo – mi hanno detto che li stracci tutti a calcio-  
-Solo in quello?- fece un mezzo ghigno – Ti hanno portato perché sperano di vincere? Ho delle brutte notizie per voi-  
-Ah sì? Adesso vedi come vi facciamo il culo- gli fece l’occhiolino, sentendosi pervadere da uno strano senso di competizione.  
I primi minuti trascorsero senza nessun avvenimento degno di nota, Jason non era il tipo di lasciare tutto al caso, anche se si trattava di una semplice partita, e aveva buttato giù una strategia, quindi Vergil si sentiva relativamente tranquillo. Ad un certo punto, dopo aver rubato senza alcuno sforzo il pallone ad uno degli avversari si trovò davanti Dante e fu costretto a ripassarlo indietro. Da allora, ogni volta che tentava di sfondare la linea avversaria gli si parava lui di fronte, impedendogli di proseguire e segnare: era allibito, nessuno gli aveva mai tenuto testa in quel modo.  
La sfida terminò 0/0 tra l’ilarità generale e il disappunto di Jason, il quale detestava perdere più di ogni altra cosa. Dante gli corse incontro, ridendo di gusto, era stata la partita più divertente della sua vita, finalmente si era potuto confrontare con un degno avversario. Anche lui in fondo si ritrovò felice di quell’esito, essere sempre al top poteva essere stancante.  
-Amico è stato incredibile- ripeté per l’ennesima volta Dante, sistemandosi il borsone in spalla – non ho mai perso una partita a calcio in vita mia!-  
-Tecnicamente abbiamo pareggiato- lo corresse Vergil – se ci sarà una prossima volta, posso assicurarti che non sarai così fortunato-  
-Ah sì? Quanta fiducia in te stesso, collega, vedremo quanto durerà- .  
Vergil avrebbe anche potuto dargli un bacio, lì nel punto in cui il labbro si curvava a formare quel sorrisetto irritante, ma non sarebbe stato opportuno, si limitò quindi ad un colpetto sul braccio, tanto per poter dire tra sé e sé “ _sì, evvai, l’ho toccato di nuovo”_.  
-Dimmi, stella del pallone, hai come tornare a casa?- chiese il giovane, frugando nella tasca per cercare le chiavi della macchina – Posso darti un passaggio se vuoi, anche se temo che il mezzo non sia esattamente una limousine-  
-Se non disturbo- a quelle parole Dante alzò gli occhi al cielo, come se non ci fosse neanche bisogno di pensare una cosa del genere, ma lui non era abituato a dare, o ricevere, tanta confidenza dagli altri e fu indeciso se rifiutare e mantenere le dovute distanze. Poi ricordò la signora del bus.  
-Allora dov’è questo bolide- disse, guadagnandosi un sorriso radioso da parte del ragazzo, che si incamminò fischiettando verso il parcheggio dei campetti.  
-E’ il vecchio pick up rosso di zio Boris, cioè, ora è mio, ma prima era dello zio- spiegò orgoglioso, neanche stesse parlando del proprio figlio – avevo dodici anni quando lo comprò e quando ho preso la patente è passato a me perché sono il suo nipote preferito. Gli ho dato due mani di vernice e sembra nuovo di zecca-  
-Come mai l’ha data a te? Se non sono indiscreto ovviamente - chiese Vergil, suo zio non gli avrebbe mai regalato la propria macchina e anche se avesse voluto farlo i figli gliel’avrebbero impedito. Aveva un rapporto strano con i cugini, non era sicuro di odiarli più di quanto facesse con gli estranei, ma loro lo consideravano uno strambo e la maggior parte delle volte si lasciavano andare a commentini e battute velenose.  
-Ho due cugini ma nessuno dei due ha _più_ la patente … forse un giorno ti racconterò il perché, ma sappi che è abbastanza illegale- si mise a sghignazzare, smettendo solo una volta raggiunta l’auto.  
Vergil la osservò per un istante, poi fece spallucce.  
-Pensavo peggio, posso stare nel cassone dietro e godermi l’aria gelida o hai bisogno di un copilota?-  
 – Salite dentro, vostra grazia- rispose Dante aprendogli lo sportello - non voglio ritrovarvi ibernato, anche se i posteri potrebbero apprezzare la scultura in ghiaccio-  
-Parole lusinghiere- rispose Vergil, raddrizzando la schiena -ma credo che accetterò l’invito- entrò dal lato del passeggero: l’interno dell’abitacolo era pulito e profumava di pino per via dell’arbre magique appeso sopra il cruscotto, in un angolo del quale erano impilati meticolosamente dei cd musicali.  
-Allora, vostra grazia, dove abitate?- Dante diede gas, accendendo nel frattempo il riscaldamento.  
-Ti indico la strada mentre andiamo- il ragazzo si aggiustò la giacca – potrei anche abituarmi a farmi chiamare “vostra grazia”-.  
Vergil si sentiva stranamente rilassato, non era sulla difensiva come al solito, anzi, gli sembrava quasi di aver trovato il suo posto nel mondo, sprofondato nel pacchiano rivestimento in pelle del sedile della macchina del suo collega appena conosciuto. Mentre era intento a fissare il profilo del collega notò qualcosa che spuntava da sotto la maglietta, sembrava una catenina d’oro.  
-Sono sporco?- chiese Dante, notando il suo sguardo interessato.  
-Ti prego dimmi che non hai un crocifisso- Vergil si morse un labbro, non aveva idea del perché, ma trovava la cosa molto esilarante.  
-No- rise il giovane, tirando fuori un medaglione con una grande pietra rossa al centro, stranamente familiare– è una specie di portafortuna, ce l’ho da sempre-.  
Vergil lo osservò – E funziona?-.  
-A volte sì, a volte no- rispose Dante con una risata – oggi per esempio non ho vinto-.  
-Sempre meglio del crocifisso- ribatté Vergil, sghignazzando.  
-Cosa c’è di male nel crocifisso? Mi farebbe sembrare più tamarro?-.  
-Diciamo che crocifisso e capelli rosa sono una combinazione _decisamente_ tamarra- a quel punto stavano ridendo entrambi come due idioti, tanto che Dante dovette accostare per evitare di finire contro qualche muretto.  
Forse era l’imbarazzo a renderli euforici perché, pensò Vergil, non è che facesse poi tanto ridere la questione. Quando dopo qualche minuto ripartirono, Dante era ancora paonazzo.  
-Senti un po’, prima parlavi con gli altri di una materia che stai preparando, visto che la sto facendo anche io, ti va se ripetiamo insieme?- chiese Dante, senza staccare gli occhi dalla strada – Avrei un paio di dubbi ma non so con chi confrontarmi-.  
-Io non … non ho mai studiato con qualcuno- ammise, facendogli segno di girare a sinistra – perché no, potrebbe essere utile- .  
-Che so, venerdì sera, se non hai impegni-  
Vergil notò, guardandolo con la coda dell’occhio, che il rossore sulle guance del ragazzo si diffondeva fino al collo, espandendosi come una chiazza d’olio. Anche a lui succedeva così quando era imbarazzato, vederlo su qualcun altro era strano, quasi tenero a dire il vero.  
-Sì, è un’idea- deglutì, iniziando ad avere caldo – ti faccio sapere, ok?-  
Quando si salutarono, raggiunta casa di Vergil, erano entrambi ancora un po’ a disagio, e Dante si maledisse per aver affrettato troppo i tempi. Forse l’aveva spaventato, doveva essere cauto con lui. Vergil, dal canto suo, si sentiva una scolaretta alla prima infatuazione, combattuto tra l’accettare l’invito del ragazzo e il rinchiudersi in casa a struggersi a vita per aver rifiutato.  
  
##  
  
Passò tutta la serata a fissare lo schermo del telefono, con uno strano senso di attesa che gli ribolliva nel petto, avrebbe ricevuto un messaggio inaspettato?  Forse stava correndo troppo con la fantasia, in fondo si conoscevano da appena un giorno. Quando il display si illuminò, le mani presero a tremargli così tanto che per poco non rischiò di far cadere il cellulare.  
“Da: Dante Uni  
  
Ehi, disturbo? Stavo pensando, ma hai visto  
quanto era incazzato Jason?? xD  Stava  
per prendere a pugni qualcuno”  
  
Si affrettò a rispondere, contento per la prima volta nella vita che a suo padre non passasse mai per la mente di entrare in camera a controllarlo. Dante, all’altro capo, si stava rotolando sul letto con un cuscino premuto sulla faccia, sperando di non aver fatto la figura dell’idiota; esistevano sicuramente mille altre scuse per scrivere a qualcuno, ma quella era la migliore a cui fosse riuscito a pensare.  
Il telefono vibrò e quel suono non fu mai tanto celestiale come allora.  
  
“Da: Vergil  
  
Sì hai ragione, ma una sana sconfitta fa bene a chiunque!  
Comunque per quella cosa di venerdì, io ci sto, in fondo due teste  
sono sempre meglio di una”  
Rilesse quel “ _io ci sto”_ cento volte, stringendo l’apparecchio tra le dita fino quasi a romperlo: ci stava, cioè, sarebbe andato a casa sua. Vergil. A casa sua. _Jackpot_.  
Alla fine non era un tipo così difficile, si disse, doveva solo stare attento a non fare passi falsi e sarebbero diventati amici in un batter d’occhio. Beh forse un po’ più di amici, ma quello dopo, una cosa alla volta.  
Continuarono a messaggiare non-stop per i giorni seguenti, lui spingeva per trovare nuovi argomenti da discutere e Vergil si dimostrava sempre un ottimo interlocutore, era un ragazzo colto, scoprì con piacere, e ci si poteva parlare di tutto. Scoprì anche che amava essere cercato, non scriveva mai per primo, facendo magari percepire disinteresse, ma alimentava la conversazione, rimanendo al telefono anche fino a notte fonda. Forse era timido, o forse gli piaceva farsi desiderare, ad ogni modo, a Dante non dispiaceva affatto, anzi, quella cosa lo spronava ad andare più in fondo.  
Venerdì pomeriggio arrivò in fretta, forse troppo in fretta: si ritrovarono entrambi sulla soglia di casa sua, Vergil fuori, con in mano un vassoio di biscotti e in spalla lo zaino, e lui dentro, aggrappato alla porta per contenere l’emozione. Nella sua follia aveva anche pensato di presentarsi senza maglietta ad aprire, ma quel poco di buon senso rimastogli era riuscito a dissuaderlo.  
Gli fece cenno di entrare e accomodarsi in cucina, tanto non c’era nessuno, i suoi erano a lavoro e la sorella al compleanno di un’amichetta – Non dovevi disturbarti, davvero- disse, spostando i dolci su un piatto e poggiandolo al centro del tavolo.  
-Mi sembrava il minimo- ripose l’altro, schiarendosi la voce – è una casa molto carina-  
-Grazie, purtroppo il quartiere non è dei migliori- si appoggiò al bancone della cucina – posso offrirti qualcosa da bere? Un the caldo? Fuori si gela-.  
-Magari dopo, grazie-.  
-Va bene allora … ci mettiamo a studiare?- prese posto accanto al ragazzo, sperando che le sue orecchie non fossero poi così rosse. Vergil profumava di bagnoschiuma al cioccolato, lo faceva impazzire, avrebbe voluto sporgersi e dargli un bacio sulla guancia, inalare il suo odore fino a riempirsi i polmoni, ma quello equivaleva sicuramente a beccarsi un pugno in pieno stomaco. Aveva un fisico asciutto e tonico, le spalle dritte e ampie gli davano un’aria solenne; era bello e austero come i nobili nei quadri ottocenteschi.  
Gli piaceva anche la sua voce, il tono sicuro e fermo, con quel vago accento che non riusciva bene a identificare ma che avrebbe volentieri riascoltato all’infinito.  
-Ti presenti al primo appello?- chiese dopo qualche ora, guardandolo con la coda dell’occhio. Erano vicini. _Molto_ vicini.  
Allargò le gambe con finta noncuranza, sfiorando il ginocchio del collega con il proprio.  
-Penso di sì, dipende quante persone ci sono, quando siamo tanti i prof iniziano a fare domande strane- rispose Vergil, voltandosi ad osservarlo -Posso fartela io una domanda?- chiese, sistemandosi il maglione.  
– Sempre se non sono inopportuno-.  
-Spara-.  
-Perché il rosa?-.  
Dante si lasciò sfuggire una risata allegra – Ho perso una scommessa- .  
-Sul serio? E te li sei fatti?- commentò l’altro, con un sorrisetto.  
-Amico ballo di notte appeso ad un palo in un locale per spogliarelliste per pagarmi la retta universitaria, è abbastanza evidente che non abbia tutte le rotelle a posto-.  
-Questo è anche vero- Vergil si era completamente girato verso di lui, appoggiando il braccio sullo schienale della sedia, segno che la questione aveva il suo pieno interesse – Nessuno ti ha detto nulla? I tuoi per esempio? O qualche professore?- .  
-Mia madre non mi ha parlato per una settimana, mio padre dopo aver scoperto il motivo si è messo sul divano a ridere da solo per dieci minuti-.  
 – E di cosa si trattava?- chiese Vergil, sempre più incuriosito.  
\- Vuoi saperlo davvero?-.  
\- Oh sì che voglio, così posso prenderti in giro se la cosa è troppo stupida-.  
\- Avevo scommesso che Jason non sarebbe riuscito a portarsi a letto la segretaria del rettore- Dante soffocò un’altra crisi di risate – ma mi sbagliavo-  
-Scherzi?- un lieve sconcerto balenò sul viso del giovane – che scommessa idiota, senza offesa-.  
\- Io ci ho rimesso la mia bellissima chioma, pensa un po’-.  
-Ma perché il rosa?- incalzò Vergil.  
-In mia difesa posso dire che l’ha scelto mia sorella- Dante mise le mani avanti, scuotendo la testa – ho imparato la lezione, non scommetterò mai più con Jason -.  
\- Tu l’avresti fatto?- chiese ancora Vergil, alzando un sopracciglio – La segretaria, dico … sempre che ti piacciano, le segretarie-  
-Dipende dal tipo di segretaria- rispose Dante, alzando le spalle – ha un bel culo, probabilmente me la sarei fatta anche io. Non sono un “bravo ragazzo”, ma questo l’hai già capito-.  
\- Lo sei più di tanti altri- l’altro alzò le spalle, tenendo le iridi azzurre fisse su di lui.  
Dante rimase a bocca aperta per un attimo, indeciso su cosa ribattere, non si aspettava una risposta del genere, soprattutto non da lui. Il collega continuava a guardarlo con espressione enigmatica, era la prima volta in vita sua in cui qualcuno era riuscito a zittirlo. Si schiarì la voce, alzandosi con la scusa di andare a preparare da bere. Vergil si raddrizzò, osservando il fondoschiena del ragazzo mentre questo si affaccendava intorno ai fornelli. “ _Mi sa che qui sei tu ad avere un bel culo, non la segretaria_ ” pensò. Era solito autopunirsi per quella sua piccola abitudine, ma si concesse un po’ di libertà, tanto, l’aveva già visto in primo piano e soprattutto senza pantaloni.  
Una volta pronto il the misero i libri da parte e li sostituirono con il vassoio dei biscotti, Dante ne andava matto, avrebbe mangiato solo quello per il resto della sua vita.  
-Sono spettacolari- disse, infilandosene in bocca uno intero.  
-Mi fa piacere che ti siano piaciuti- Vergil nascose il sorriso nella tazza, non li aveva neanche assaggiati i dolci – non so perché, ma immaginavo fossi un tipo a cui piacciono le cose zuccherate-.  
-E io immaginavo che tu fossi uno di quelli che preferiscono il salato- rispose il ragazzo – se vedessi come bevo il caffè ti verrebbe un colpo- .  
-Per così poco?-.  
-Credimi, non so come io faccia ad avere ancora tutti i denti- .  
Senza che se ne accorgessero, tra le pause e lo studio, arrivò la sera. Vergil declinò più volte l’invito a restare per cena, non gli sembrava proprio il caso di scomodare i genitori del ragazzo con la sua presenza.  
E a dire la verità sentiva un urgente bisogno di mettere un po’ di distanza tra loro due: per tutto il pomeriggio non aveva fatto altro che osservarlo di nascosto, imprimendo nella propria mente tutti i dettagli del suo viso. Non era mai stato così vicino ad un’altra persona prima di allora, ne voleva ancora, voleva sentire il calore emanato dalla pelle di Dante, la sua risata allegra, voleva vederlo gesticolare come un matto mentre raccontava qualche aneddoto strano o mordicchiarsi il labbro mentre era concentrato. Ma aveva paura.  
Era la prima volta in vita sua che provava qualcosa del genere, anzi, era la prima volta in cui si scopriva consapevole di provare qualcosa che andasse oltre l’attrazione sessuale.  
-Lascia che ti riaccompagni- disse Dante, prendendo le chiavi del pickup – e non dire “torno coi mezzi”, perché non esiste, è tardi e preferirei evitare di averti sulla coscienza-.  
-Solo se mi apri di nuovo la portiera- scherzò Vergil, quando era insieme a lui gli veniva quasi naturale.  
Dante si entusiasmò a tal punto da premurarsi di aprirgli persino la porta di casa.  
-La cosa bella di questo catorcio è che ha anche il riscaldamento funzionante- disse il giovane, mettendo in moto – potrei viverci qui dentro-.  
-E’ confortevole- commentò Vergil, stringendo lo zaino al petto. Uscirono dal vialetto e imboccarono la strada che dalla periferia portava al centro città. Il quartiere di Dante era composto da case a uno o due piani, con giardinetti recintati da staccionate in legno, a prima vista gli era apparso molto meno degradato di tanti altri. Forse il motivo per cui il collega al suo arrivo si era scusato era che, in confronto a quello in cui abitava Vergil, sembrava decisamente povero.  
Guardò Dante, cosa fare? Doveva chiedergli di andare a studiare a casa sua o era meglio fare finta di niente?  
Era terrorizzato dall’idea di lasciar entrare qualcuno nella propria vita, temeva che Dante potesse cambiare il suo modo di essere, di pensare. Non aveva mai avuto un amico vero, nessuno a cui confidare le proprie insicurezze e i propri timori, e il fatto che potesse essere Dante a rompere il muro che si era costruito intorno lo spaventava.  
Deglutì – Senti, quando ci vediamo la prossima volta?- cercò di nascondere il tremore alle mani fingendo di cercare il cellulare nello zaino – Sempre che tu ti sia trovato bene a ripetere-.  
\- Certo! – disse Dante con entusiasmo, fermandosi ad uno stop – Vuoi venire di nuovo a casa mia?-.  
-Veramente pensavo … - cercò in ogni modo di non incrociare il suo sguardo – facciamo da me?-.  
Dante parve sorpreso dalle sue parole – Oh- tamburellò con le dita sul volante - mi farebbe molto piacere-.  
-A te quando andrebbe bene?- chiese.  
-Non so, dimmi tu!- rispose Dante, allegro – Io domani sera lavoro, ma di pomeriggio sono libero, oppure potremmo fare domenica, a meno che tu non voglia riposarti nel weekend-.  
-Per me domenica va benissimo- disse Vergil, rosso in viso – stesso orario di oggi?-.  
\- Sì, perfetto-.  
Il resto del tragitto lo percorsero in silenzio, Dante non stava nella pelle al pensiero che si sarebbero rivisti, non ricordava neanche quando si era sentito in quel modo con qualcuno, forse effettivamente non era mai successo.  
Accostò esattamente davanti casa del collega, osservandolo sistemarsi per uscire.  
Vergil si voltò nella sua direzione -Allora, ci vediamo domenica?- chiese, con una nota di incertezza nella voce.  
Lui annuì, sporgendosi per salutarlo, dovevano essere due baci sulle guance, una cosa normale, da persone adulte, ma erano _così vicini_. Dante poggiò la mano sulla spalla del ragazzo, indugiando per una frazione di secondo, poi percorse lentamente il contorno del suo braccio. Ringraziò il freddo, se non fosse stato inverno al posto della stoffa del giubbotto, sotto le dita, avrebbe sentito la pelle del giovane e a quel punto non si sarebbe fermato. Vergil, che aveva seguito con attenzione i suoi movimenti, aprì la bocca per dire qualcosa, incrociando finalmente il suo sguardo, ma la richiuse poco dopo.  
Rimisero a fissarsi per un tempo interminabile, entrambi fossilizzati nelle loro posizioni, poi fu lui a compiere il primo passo, scendendo dall’auto e andando ad aprire la portiera dal lato del passeggero.  
-Non … non c’era bisogno, davvero- farfugliò Vergil, rischiando di inciampare sul marciapiede – allora, a domenica-.  
-A domenica- disse Dante, infilando le mani nelle tasche dei pantaloni mentre lo osservava aprire la porta.  
Al suo rientro a casa trovò entrambi i genitori ad aspettarlo, erano arrabbiati per non essere stati avvertiti della sua uscita. – Lo sai che ho paura quando prendi la macchina senza dire nulla- lo rimproverò la madre, ancora in abito da infermiera – e se ti succedesse qualcosa? Ti immagini venire a sapere dal telegiornale che tuo figlio è rimasto coinvolto in un incidente?-.  
-Mio Dio mamma- esclamò Dante, levandosi la giacca – sono andato un attimo ad accompagnare il mio collega, non dall’altro capo della nazione-.  
-E’ uguale- continuò lei, ostinata – anche tuo padre era molto preoccupato, vero, caro?-.  
L’uomo gli lanciò uno dei suoi soliti sguardi penetranti, di quelli che lo lasciavano paralizzato per la loro profondità, poi scrollò le spalle mugugnando qualcosa e andando ad apparecchiare la tavola.  
Sua madre alzò gli occhi al cielo – Non lo capisco quando fa così- poi seguì il marito in cucina.  
\- Tato? – la voce di sua sorella giunse dal salotto.  
-Arrivo piccola- disse Dante, entrando nella stanza.  
La bambina era seduta sul divano, ancora vestita da festa – Ci guardiamo i cartoni?- chiese lui, scompigliandole i capelli e ricevendo in risposta una risatina deliziata. La prese in braccio e si rilassò contro i cuscini morbidi, ma non riuscì a smettere di pensare a Vergil, tutto solo in casa sua. Quando lo aveva accompagnato aveva visto le luci di casa spente, probabilmente non c’era nessuno. Non conosceva la situazione familiare del giovane, ma doveva esserci un motivo per cui conduceva un’esistenza così solitaria.  
A tavola rimase in silenzio, sentiva lo sguardo del padre su di sé, a quell’uomo non sfuggiva mai niente. Una volta terminato, la signora Redgrave prese la figlia e la portò al piano di sopra per farle il bagnetto e metterla a letto, mentre loro due rimasero giù a lavare i piatti.  
\- Va bene, lo sai- disse all’improvviso il genitore, affiancandolo – anche se è un ragazzo-.  
Dante si voltò, alzando un sopracciglio.  
-Prima sei andato a riaccompagnare il tuo ragazzo, vero? Per questo non hai avvertito- l’uomo chinò il capo, osservando il sapone scivolare dentro i bicchieri – Non devi vergognarti, io e la mamma ti ameremo sempre-.  
Gli sembrò di essere stato colpito al petto da una moltitudine di frecce, suo padre non era solito lasciarsi andare a discorsi del genere. Erano alti uguali, l’aveva raggiunto, ma in quel momento si sentì infinitamente piccolo davanti all’affetto che traboccava dagli occhi del genitore.  
– Pà - disse, sentendo le lacrime affacciarsi, voleva solo togliere le mani da quel maledetto lavandino e stringersi a lui, come quando era piccolo e gli incubi non accennavano a diminuire. Ma non lo fece.  
– Era solo il mio collega, davvero, non c’è niente tra noi- la sua voce tremò sul finire della frase.  
Il padre gli diede un buffetto sulla guancia, ma non disse nulla, poi tornò a concentrarsi sui piatti.  
  
##  
   
Vergil fissò il libro, non riusciva proprio a focalizzare l’attenzione sull’argomento, la sua mente era impegnata in tutt’altri pensieri. Scosse la testa, quel sabato era passato troppo in fretta e lui non aveva concluso un accidente. Guardò l’orologio che segnava le 20, suo padre non era ancora rientrato dal lavoro.  
Da quanto tempo non trascorrevano un po’ di tempo insieme? Settimane? Mesi? Il loro rapporto era deteriorato lentamente negli anni dopo la morte di sua madre. Non era mai stato particolarmente affettuoso, in quello si somigliavano, ma sicuramente nella prima parte della sua vita lo aveva avuto sempre accanto.  
Gli voleva molto bene, Vergil ne era consapevole, eppure quella mancanza di attenzioni lo faceva soffrire. Accidenti, pensò, se avesse saputo della sua omosessualità come avrebbe reagito? Già lo considerava strano, anormale, e forse aveva ragione, ma quella era tutt’altra faccenda, forse lo avrebbe rinchiuso in qualche istituto di igiene mentale per cercare di curarlo? Si diede dell’imbecille, era praticamente impossibile.  
Comunque non l’avrebbe mai scoperto, Vergil non era il tipo da lasciarsi sfuggire una cosa del genere.  
Perso nelle sue elucubrazioni si accorse a malapena che il cellulare stava squillando.  
-Pronto?- rispose trafelato.  
- _Ciao Vergil, sono Dante-_ rispose il collega, titubante – _ti ho disturbato?_ -  
-No ma che dici- si affrettò a dire – è successo qualcosa?-  
 _Ecco, adesso mi dice che domani non può venire_ , pensò, _dovevo aspettarmelo_.  
- _Perfetto, hai impegni?_ \- chiese, con grande stupore del ragazzo – _Il capo mi ha dato la serata libera e io e gli altri stavamo pensando di andare a prendere qualcosa da bere. Ci stai?_ -.  
Rimase a bocca aperta per alcuni secondi – Sì certo- rispose poi, cercando di ritrovare il contegno.  
- _Perfetto, passo a prenderti alle 22, a dopo_ \- concluse euforico.  
-A dopo- Vergil riattaccò, fissando lo schermo per un buon lasso di tempo. _Mi piaci_ , pensò, _tanto_ , non riusciva a capire come ci si potesse sentire attratti a tal punto da una persona conosciuta da pochissimo tempo. Forse era una semplice suggestione, forse l’atteggiamento gentile di Dante nei suoi confronti l’aveva indotto ad infatuarsi. Aggrottò le sopracciglia, lanciando il telefono sul letto, quel sentimento rischiava di rovinare tutto in partenza, Dante non cercava altro che amicizia, si disse, alzandosi.  
Cenò in silenzio, ascoltando il susseguirsi delle poche auto che sfrecciavano sulle strade quasi deserte, per qualche strana ragione non aveva molta fame. La sirena di una volante riempì l’aria con il suo rumore assordante. Auto, ambulanze, vigili del fuoco.  
 _Fuoco_.  
 _Demoni._  
 ** _Sparda_.**  
Quella parola tornò ad affacciarsi nella sua mente per una strana associazione di pensieri.    
Era possibile sognare qualcosa pur senza averla mai sentita da nessuna parte? Prese in mano lo smartphone e iniziò a leggere nuovamente l’articolo su quel sito che parlava del cavaliere oscuro.  
-La leggenda narra- lesse ad alta voce – che prima di scomparire ebbe due gemelli da una donna mortale e che ciascuno porta con sé metà del potere del padre, racchiuso in un medaglione-.  
Spalancò gli occhi, un medaglione? Lui aveva un medaglione, chiuso in qualche cassetto, dimenticato da anni. Non aveva idea da dove venisse, né chi glie l’avesse regalato. Continuò a leggere, si diceva che alcuni demoni nel tentativo di stanarlo avevano ucciso la sua famiglia dando alle fiamme la casa in cui si trovava, nessuno però sapeva che fine avessero effettivamente fatto madre e figli.  
Due gemelli, una donna umana.  
Immagini confuse gli scorrevano davanti come nei suoi incubi: una casa al limitare della città, tramonti vermigli,era lecito per un demone essere felice? Eppure lo vedeva, questo Sparda, seduto in quella che sembrava essere una veranda, intento a contemplare il vuoto. Il sorriso sereno, distante, i capelli bianchi. Gli ricordò suo padre, in quelle rare volte che lo vedeva sorridere.  
 _Ma allora perché te ne sei andato_?  
Qualcosa gli bagnò la guancia: stava piangendo. Inspirò profondamente, perché si lasciava condizionare da quelle sciocchezze? Commuoversi per la storia di qualcuno che senza dubbio non era mai esistito lo fece sentire un perfetto coglione.  
 _I demoni non esistono_ , pensò _, e anche se esistessero non avrebbero niente a che fare con me_.  
Salì in camera sua a prepararsi ma la curiosità lo vinse e passò una buona mezz’ora a cercare il pendente. Lo trovò seppellito sotto una montagna di cianfrusaglie e giocattoli che non sapeva neanche di avere; rigirandolo tra le mani gli ricordò tanto una di quei ninnoli pacchiani che vendevano alle bancarelle durante le feste patronali. Come ipnotizzato, se lo mise al collo e si guardò allo specchio.  
-Sembro un tamarro- disse fra sé e sé.  
Poi una fredda consapevolezza lo aggredì. Si immaginò sorridente, con i capelli rosa rasati da un lato. _Sembro Dante_.  
Iniziò a sudare, sentendo le gambe farsi deboli; sedette sul letto con un sonoro tonfo, ansimando, ecco dove aveva visto l’amuleto del collega: era identico al suo. Se lo tolse con foga, nascondendolo in un cassetto.  
 _No_ , pensò, _no, no, no_.  
Corse in bagno e si infilò sotto la doccia, aprendo l’acqua fredda. E se non fossero stati incubi? Se fossero stati ricordi soppressi perché troppo dolorosi? Non aveva memoria dei suoi primi anni di vita, il padre gli aveva detto che a cinque anni una meningite l’aveva quasi ucciso, portandogli via parte dei ricordi, ma se avesse mentito?  
Improvvisamente tutto sembrò avere un filo logico: l’incendio, la donna con i capelli biondi, Dante ritto in mezzo alle fiamme e lui che non riusciva a raggiungerlo, l’uomo con i capelli bianchi. Un senso di nausea lo colse, se fossero stati davvero fratelli? Gemelli per giunta.  
Era sessualmente attratto da suo fratello?  
Si prese la testa tra le mani, anche quello era un incubo, _doveva esserlo_. Purtroppo però nessuna sveglia suonò per strapparlo alle sue inquietudini e si ritrovò vestito ad aspettare la chiamata di Dante per uscire.   
Lui e suo padre si incrociarono fuori dalla porta, gli aveva mandato un messaggio ma fu contento di poterlo salutare di persona.  
-Fa attenzione, mi raccomando- disse, dandogli un buffetto sulla guancia.  
Vergil si irrigidì e borbottò qualcosa, senza guardarlo negli occhi, poi corse ad infilarsi nell’auto di Dante. Era davvero suo padre? O gli aveva mentito per tutta la vita?  
-Buona sera messere- lo salutò Dante, ignaro del suo tormento interiore – sono qui per scortarvi al luogo dell’incontro-. Magari se fossero stati fratelli non si sarebbero sopportati, avrebbero trascorso le giornate a litigare o a non parlarsi affatto.  
-Tutto bene?- chiese il ragazzo, con un sorriso.  
-Sì, sono solo un po’ stanco- la tensione di Vergil si sciolse – Allora, che hai fatto oggi?- .  
-Ci credi che non ho studiato un cazzo?- rispose Dante, scoppiando in una fragorosa risata – Quando il capo mi ha detto che non dovevo andare a lavorare ho buttato i libri per aria e ho dormito tutto il pomeriggio-.  
-Anche io non ho fatto niente- Vergil si voltò a guardarlo mentre imboccavano la strada che portava in centro, era ancora più bello alla luce dei lampioni. Studiandolo attentamente si rese conto che la somiglianza tra loro non era poi così marcata e questo lo rassicurò: Dante era più robusto, ben piantato, e i lineamenti del volto erano meno marcati, inoltre il giorno prima si era accorto, sotto la luce del soggiorno di casa sua, che qua e là aveva delle lentiggini che dal ponte del naso scendevano fino al collo. Forse aveva immaginato tutto, anzi, cercò di convincersi, quasi sicuramente.  
-Tu e la nullafacenza non mi sembrate un binomio possibile- si fermarono ad un semaforo e Dante ricambiò il suo sguardo – allora collega, come te la cavi con l’alcool?-.  
\- Non sono un avido bevitore, ma mi ubriaco difficilmente-  
-Era proprio quello che volevo sentirmi dire- sorrise a trentadue denti – finalmente avrò qualcuno con cui parlare quando gli altri saranno collassati a terra-. Si guardarono ancora, senza dire nulla, Vergil voleva sporgersi e sentire più da vicino il suo profumo, passare le dita trai suoi capelli, tracciare il contorno della mandibola, ma aveva troppa paura per farlo. _Potrebbe essere tuo fratello_ , pensò, _smettila_.  
Il bar era letteralmente stracolmo, davanti all’ingresso sostava una folla di ragazzi con in mano cocktail di ogni tipo e bottiglie di birra. Si fecero largo nella calca e raggiunsero gli altri seduti ad un tavolo. Alcuni ragazzi del gruppo avevano portato le fidanzate, altri degli amici, a Vergil non piacevano tutte quelle persone. Già di per sé non amava la ressa, ma quella sera era anche nervoso e inquieto. Inspirò profondamente l’odore di alcol e frutta che pervadeva l’ambiente.  
-Alla buon’ora- urlò Jason per sovrastare la musica e il vociare degli altri avventori – Noi abbiamo già preso da bere- gli indicò la fila al bancone.  
-Torniamo subito- rispose Dante, trascinandolo via.  
Lì dentro c’era un caldo infernale, si sentiva soffocare, premuto contro i corpi estranei dei giovani che lo circondavano. Odiava il contatto fisico, odiava essere toccato. Sentì l’impellente bisogno di abradersi la pelle con una spugna per cacciar via ogni residuo di interazione umana. Aveva il viso in fiamme e la testa gli girava, forse sarebbe svenuto di lì a poco. _Fa caldo, come quella notte_. Annaspò, sperando che il pavimento lo inghiottisse.  
Una mano fresca si poggiò sulla sua nuca, ma non trovò sgradevole quel gesto, anzi, provò uno strano senso di rassicurazione: Dante doveva essersi accorto del suo malessere perché tirò giù con delicatezza la zip del suo giubbotto e lo spogliò.  
Mimò un “ _tutto bene_ ” con le labbra, senza spostare la mano dal suo collo, e Vergil annuì, sollevandosi le maniche del maglione. Dante gli restituì il giubbotto, poi lo avvicinò a sé – Attacco di panico?- chiese, a due centimetri dal suo orecchio. Vergil si lasciò rassicurare dall’amico, l’ultima volta che aveva avuto un attacco di panico non c’era stato nessuno a soccorrerlo. Si era sentito morire.  
-Va tutto bene- gli disse Dante – ci penso qui, tu torna al tavolo-  
Quando Vergil arrivò al tavolo gli altri erano già brilli, ma lui non aveva più tanta voglia di bere. Dante arrivò qualche minuto dopo e si sedette accanto a lui, rilassandosi contro il divanetto.  
La sua coscia premeva contro quella del ragazzo, percepiva la pelle soda tendersi sotto la stoffa e di nuovo quel senso di appagamento lo invase, non si era mai sentito tanto al sicuro in vita propria. Era come se la presenza di Dante riempisse un buco nella sua anima.  
I suoi occhi si spostavano pigramente da un volto all’altro, in breve tempo lui e Dante erano rimasti gli unici sobri. Una delle ragazze si era alzata in piedi sulla sedia e aveva iniziato a ballare in modo molto scoordinato, con gli altri che le battevano le mani. Si lasciò sfuggire uno sbuffo, che cosa ci trovassero i suoi coetanei a mettersi in mostra a quel modo non lo riusciva proprio a capire.  
Dante si chinò su di lui – Ti sei seccato?- chiese – Usciamo un po’?- .  
Lui ci pensò su, poi annuì e insieme si diressero verso l’ingresso.  
  
##  
  
Dante si strinse nel giubbotto, lo sbalzo di temperatura tra fuori e dentro lo fece rabbrividire. Osservò Vergil rannicchiarsi contro il muro e accendere una sigaretta, esattamente come la prima volta in cui si erano incontrati. Era incredibile come nel giro di pochi giorni fosse riuscito ad innamorarsi di un ragazzo appena conosciuto. Lo voleva, sentiva il bisogno di passare con lui più tempo possibile, era diverso da quello che aveva provato con qualunque altro dei suoi partner, sia uomini che donne, era qualcosa che andava oltre la carne. Era come se le loro anime fossero connesse, come se, dopo averlo incontrato, non riuscisse più a vivere senza di lui.  
 _Incontrato o rincontrato?_  
Fece una smorfia, che pensiero idiota, perché mai avrebbe dovuto rincontrarlo se erano due perfetti estranei?  
-A posto adesso?- chiese – Non credo sia una buona idea fumare adesso-.  
-Mi calma- si giustificò Vergil, stringendosi nelle spalle.  
Lo affiancò, sembrava particolarmente scosso. In quel momento avrebbe dato qualunque cosa pur di strappargli un sorriso.  
– Sei fidanzato?- chiese all’improvviso il ragazzo.  
\- Come scusa?- fece eco Dante.  
-Lascia stare- disse Vergil, davanti alla sua espressione perplessa – non so cosa mi sia preso sta sera-.  
Si fissarono, gli occhi del giovane erano un mare in tempesta di emozioni, Dante si sporse, come calamitato, e lo baciò a fior di labbra. Una, due, tre volte, prendendogli il volto tra le mani, noncurante degli sguardi disgustati che la gente gli lanciava.  
-Ti piace come risposta?- sussurrò al ragazzo, stringendolo a sé. Ricevette un timido bacio in segno di assenso, Vergil era suo, finalmente, _suo_ e di nessun altro.  
Lo strinse ancora più forte, il mondo aveva cessato di esistere, c’erano soltanto loro due e i loro baci che si perdevano nel buio.


End file.
